<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just two boys who love each other by bossheeseung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370501">just two boys who love each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung'>bossheeseung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just the seven of us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Overworking, no drama no angst only fluff, sunghoon is worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet dreams, hyung."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just the seven of us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just two boys who love each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been updating this for three consecutive days now pls ..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Careful hyung!" Sunghoon yelped, scrambling up and helping support Heeseung as the older trudged towards the bed, clearly exhausted.</p><p>"Aish, what did you do this time?" Sunghoon questioned, helping Heeseung onto the bed as the older leaned against his chest.</p><p>"I trained with the robot powered on expert mode for a few hours." Heeseung said sheepishly. "Was being a little too competitive."</p><p>"A few hours? And expert mode too?" Sunghoon asked, clearly shocked. "I've never even met someone who could beat the hard mode on consecutively for an hour." </p><p>"You really outdid yourself, hyung. And your body too." Sunghoon pointed.</p><p>"Please don't be mad, Hoon." Heeseung said softly.</p><p>How could Sunghoon be mad? Heeseung staring at him, round doe eyes shining- Sunghoon couldn't be mad at all.</p><p>Sunghoon sighed, pressing a kiss on Heesueng's forehead.</p><p>"Turn around, hyung." Sunghoon suddenly said, Heeseung cluelessly flipping around to turn his back to Sunghoon.</p><p>Sunghoon began massaging Heeseung's back.</p><p>"You're probably quite sore." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"I'm not mad, hyung. I could never be mad at you. I'm just worried about your body, okay? Your injuries still aren't fully recovered, and you pushed yourself to do something that you've never done before either." Sunghoon said. "It's still important to look after yourself, no matter the situation."</p><p>"Like when we were fighting those two?" Heeseung asked.</p><p>"Like when we were fighting those two, exactly. You fought them with a fresh stab on your stomach, hyung." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"But they were attacking you! It wasn't a fair fight, with their skills like that. They'd probably been training for a while, longer than you even." Heeseung stated, flipping back around, facing Sunghoon. "I couldn't let you be hurt, Hoon.</p><p>"So you decided to let yourself get hurt?" Sunghoon arched an eyebrow up.</p><p>"Well..." Heeseung complained. "What genius plan would you have suggested? I didn't have my phone to notify anyone."</p><p>"I would've suggested for you to stay put, in case your wound didn't clot right if you fought or something else happened to you." Sunghoon laughed.</p><p>"That's not a genius plan." Heeseung pointed.</p><p>Heeseung suddenly felt tired- no, exhausted. Maybe it was because he overworked himself a bit, and being in the bed next to Sunghoon seemed like such a comfortable place...</p><p>"You tired, hyung?" Heeseung heard Sunghoon's voice which was somehow much quieter and fuzzier.</p><p>"Mn." Heeseung mumbled, body relaxing as he felt Sunghoon's strong arms pulling closer and closer in Sunghoon's chest.</p><p>Sunghoon giggled, planting yet another kiss on Heeseung's forehead.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, hyung."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>